


If I Remember Correctly, Ray Ban was the Official Sponsor of World War I

by that_one_british_alien_from_doctor_who (nancynotruth)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Actor Sherlock Holmes, BAFTA nominations, But John Loves Him More, Discussion of Historical Anachronisms in Movies, Established Relationship, I had a ton of fun writing this, I hope you have fun reading it, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sherlock Holmes Makes Deductions, So here you go!!!, Teacher John, Teacher John Watson, There is a deplorable lack of teacher/actor fics in this fandom, World War I mentions, everyone loves Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancynotruth/pseuds/that_one_british_alien_from_doctor_who
Summary: John's just trying to teach a class, but Janine won't get off her phone until she knows if Sherlock Holmes was nominated for a BAFTA. So John gives his students a challenge: name five historical anachronisms in Sherlocks WWI movie, and he'll let them watch the BAFTA nominations in class. Unbeknownst to the students, John's husband has been watching the whole time....and they are in for the shock of a lifetime.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 247





	If I Remember Correctly, Ray Ban was the Official Sponsor of World War I

“And, as a result of Archduke Ferdinand’s assassination….oh for God’s sake, Janine, do I need to take away your phone _again?_ Third time this month!” 

“Sorry,” Janine said, neither turning her phone off nor sounding the least bit sorry. “I’m just seeing if Sherlock Holmes is up for a BAFTA.” 

“Oooh,” Molly called from the far back of the class, “I hope he is, he really deserves it. Such a good actor, and so so dreamy.” John rolled his eyes unobtrusively. 

“I don’t think so,” Anderson (John had never bothered to learn his first name) said. “He’s ugly and stupid. Probably gay.” John rankled a bit, but he’d long since learned not to take anything Anderson said to heart. He just wanted an argument, and he’d say anything to go against the grain. One time, he’d actually argued that the earth was flat for half a class. 

“Speaking of Sherlock Holmes,” John said, raising his voice to talk over the students, who were by this time gabbing like the gossip column, “If you can name me five historical anachronisms in his movie Day One on the Somme, I’ll let you watch the BAFTAs in class today.” There was a collective shocked intake of breath. John wasn’t the strictest teacher in the school, far from it in fact. But he was known to be very disapproving of distractions in the classroom. Students often complained about having to buy notebooks for his class instead of writing the notes down on their computers. 

“I can do this,” Janine said confidently. “I watched that movie ten times, and I read every single thing about it in the papers.” 

“So, impress me.” John arranged his eyebrows in what he hoped was a strict, yet interested way.

“He wears Ray Bans in one scene,” Janine said smugly, raising her hand straight over her head. “And Ray Bans weren’t invented back then.” 

“Right you are, Janine,” John said, holding up one finger. “That’s one.”

“Weren’t the rifles wrong?” Molly asked timidly, putting her hand up almost imperceptibly. Janine glared at her, lowering her own hand. 

“Yes, Molly, at one point Sherlock’s character uses a .357 Magnum Revolver, which was not invented until 1935, far after World War One was over. That’s two.” He put another finger up, and smiled encouragingly at the class, none of whom had noticed the door at the back of the room ease open and closed again. 

“Sherlock Holmes wasn’t alive back then?” Sally said, rolling her eyes, and Anderson chuckled nastily. 

“No, he was not,” said John, “But neither was anyone else in the cast, so his age cannot be categorized as an anachronism as it fits with the rest of the set. Also, this is a war film and we don’t want actors who _were_ alive back then doing those kinds of stunts, they’d break a hip every two minutes. Does anyone else have a guess?” 

Not a single hand went up, and the class sat in blissful silence for a few minutes, thinking. Janine’s thumbs were still flying over her computer screen, and John took this brief moment of peace to write her out a detention slip. 

“Well,” he asked eventually, “any more guesses about the last three historical anachronisms in Day One on the Somme?” 

“Well,” Sarah said, halfheartedly raising her hand. Then, “oh, never mind.” 

“See?” John said, but this time he was addressing the back of the room, above the last row of student’s heads. “I told you no one would notice.” 

“The fact that these little people don’t know that the words asshole, genocide, and survivalist were all coined far after World War I ended doesn’t mean that their use in the script was not a glaring anachronism, it just means that you aren’t a very good teacher.” 

In unison, nearly every student turned their heads to see who was speaking. Their reactions ranged from puzzlement to shock to Molly Hooper, who turned white and had to put her head between her knees. Janine, however, never looked away from her phone.

“Oh, shut up, you,” John said fondly, a little smile twitching at his lips. “I thought you’d send Mrs. Hudson with my lunch instead of coming down here to mix with the ‘little people.’” 

“I was bored,” Sherlock Holmes said, pouting a bit as he walked down the stairs to the front of the room. His coat swished behind him as people quickly moved their bags aside in deference. “And I missed you,” He said as he arrived at the base of the stairs, handed John a brown paper bag, and, to the absolute shock of everyone, kissed John full on the mouth. Molly, who had looked up for a moment, actually fainted into the eighth row. Janine was, of course, still typing.

“Ta, love,” John said, pulling away with a slightly stupid grin on his face. “It’s always nice to see you. But I thought we were keeping this a secret?” He pointed between Sherlock and himself, as though maybe Sherlock didn’t know what _this_ meant. 

“Secrets are boring,” Sherlock said, kissing John again, this time on the cheek. 

“Alright,” John said, placing the paper bag on his desk. “It isn’t a secret anymore, then. And I suppose you can tell us if you’ll get a Bata nomination?” 

“But how on earth would he know?” Sarah asked, stunned, her eyes still twice their normal size. “They haven’t told anyone yet.” 

“He’ll know,” John said confidently. “He’s brilliant like that. Go on, love.” 

Sherlock nodded curtly at John, and then began pacing rapidly across the front of the classroom, talking even faster. “When I left the set, the chauffeur told me to stay in tonight and relax. Usually, he tells me to have a good day. Very tiresome, but quite telling. There were fifteen dollars in my waistcoat pocket instead of the usual twenty five, and the executive producer, Lestrade, bought me a Pinot Grigio _and_ he had a ketchup stain on his tie. So, yes, I’ll have to compose a winning speech and sit still in a tux for hours on end while some idiot blathers on about inconsequential topics, or I may lose my contract. Does that answer your question?” 

“Um….no,” said Sarah. John laughed. 

“Don’t ask him to explain it, he’ll get all huffy and then I’ll have to go home to him tonight.” 

“I do not get huffy,” Sherlock huffed. “But I must be going.” He pecked John on the cheek again, and began to walk off. He was halfway up the stairs before he turned on his heel. “John, do you think I could just use the same winning speech as I did last time?” 

“Best not,” John said. “You’ve already used it twice. I’ll help you write it.” 

“Thank you,” Sherlock said, smiling at him for the first time. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

“Don’t forget the milk!” John called after him, but Sherlock was already gone. 

“Sherlock Holmes _was_ nominated for a BAFTA,” Janine said triumphantly, finally looking up, completely oblivious to everything that had just happened. 

“Yes,” John said, quietly retrieving a gold ring from his waistcoat pocket and slipping it onto his left ring finger. “Yes, I deduced that he was.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Comments and kudos are chicken soup for this poor author's soul. Also, I have a little test for your detective skills, and it's definitely in your division. If you can name the show and episode where I got the title, or if you can write out the chain of Sherlock's deduction (this one is more ambiguous, have fun!), drop me a line and I'll drop you a bonus scene.


End file.
